1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic connectors, and to methods of affixing optical fibers thereto. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved connectors and methods of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring means and screw means have been used for biasing an optical fiber connector against the operative surfaces of a V-groove channel, as set forth in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,784, entitled "Apparatus for Forming an Optical Fiber Connector," issued to Mark Dakss et al on Sept. 2, 1975. Similar material appears in a division thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,841 entitled "Method for Forming an Optical Fiber Connector," issued Dec. 28, 1976.
The presence of a V-groove channel without more, does not assure proper alignment of an optical fiber. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Another object of the invention is to provide for new and improved fiber optic connectors and methods of affixing optical fibers thereto so that such optical fibers are properly aligned.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide new and improved optical connector bodies which can be simply coupled together with the associated optical fibers in proper alignment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy to manufacture, optical connector.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide for a new and improved, easy to assemble, method of affixing optical fibers to optical connector parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved parts and procedures for assembling optical fibers to an optical connector which obviate the requirement for high precision parts and critical assembly procedures.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a fiber optic connector includes a first connector body, an associated first end cap means, a second connector body and an associated second end cap means. A longitudinal groove is provided along a fiber engaging face of the first connector body. A plurality of transverse slots are spaced along the groove. Reference means are associated with the groove for indicating when a face of a first fiber to be coupled should be aligned. The first end cap means has a longitudinal protuberance along a face which engages a portion of the first connector body, the protuberance corresponding in size and shape to the groove. A plurality of transverse inverted fingers are spaced along the protuberance. The second connector body has a longitudinal protuberance along a fiber engaging face with a plurality of transverse inverted fingers spaced therealong. Reference means are associated with the second body protuberance for indicating where a face of a second fiber to be coupled should be aligned. The second end cap means has a raised longitudinal extension with a groove therein along a face for engaging a portion of the second connector body. A plurality of transverse slots are spaced along the second end cap means groove. Upon proper mating of the two connector bodies, body engaging means associated with each connector body engage the corresponding mated body. In accordance with certain features of the invention, the groove on the first connector body can be recessed and V-shaped, and the transverse slots spaced along therein are rectangular. The protuberance on the first end cap means is extended and V-shaped. The fingers on the first end cap means are rectangular and V-shaped. The protuberance along the face of the second connector body is extended and V-shaped, and the fingers spaced there along are rectangular and V-shaped. The groove in the second end cap means is V-shaped. The associated transverse slots are rectangular, and are extended to a depth beyond the V-shape groove of the second end cap means.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, fibers can be affixed to such a connector by orienting one fiber within the first connector body longitudinal recessed groove and aligning it so that a face thereof is aligned with the first connector body reference means. Epoxy is applied to the first fiber within the groove of the first connector body. The first end cap means is applied to engage the first connector body so that the epoxy joins the first end cap means to the first fiber, and the epoxy joins the first fiber to the first connector body. The second fiber is oriented within the second connector body V-shaped fingers. The second fiber is aligned so that a face thereof is aligned with the second connector body reference means. Epoxy is applied to the second fiber within the second connector body V-shaped fingers. The second end cap means is applied to engage the second connector body so that the epoxy joins the second end cap means to the second fiber, and the epoxy joins the second fiber to the second connector body.